Summer's Matchmaking
by Yume-damo-shirinai
Summary: The group is going on a fiedl trip to Singapore, while Sakura and Syaoran have just gotten paired up together! Will they ever live through Tomoyo and Eriol's plans? Or will they turn the tables and play a little matchmaking themselves? SakuraxSyaoran, Eri
1. Pair and Match

A/N: Looking around FF.Net, I find it hard to believe there isn't that much Tomoyo and Eriol out there. It's all Sakura and Syaoran!! (gets dizzy) So I decided to take a break from Rayearth and write this fic that's been in my head for awhile. Leave me a review and tell me what you think of my first CCS fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. (sigh.)I just spent all my money for Newtype USA magazine.. (sigh)  
  
Chappie 1: Pair and Match  
  
"Class," Mr. Terada coughed.  
  
The students paid no attention but continued to talk.  
  
"CLASS! Now, as I was saying, we are going to have a 4-week field trip to Singapore."  
  
The whole class turned their head towards him, not believing what he was saying. Whispers started and there was some discussion. Among them, a girl whispered to a dark-haired boy next to her. Their eyes twinkling, the girl raised her hand.  
  
"Yes ,Tomoyo?"  
  
"Um. but how are you going to control such a large group in a large place?"  
  
"Well, we're going to drawn names from a box and everyone would be paired in twos."  
  
A boy near the box twitched slightly..This was NOT good.  
  
Mr. Terada drew out a box from underneath his desk and put his hand in. "Once I pick out the names, the decision is FINAL. The two of you will share one room with different beds, and be responsible for each other. As all of you are 9th graders now, I expect you to BEHAVE." He said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Now for the first name." he rummaged throughout the box.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo shifted in her seat excitedly. This field trip was the PERFECT time to set Sakura and Syaoran up.  
  
"and Hiigawaza Eriol."  
  
Eriol sent a knowing glance at Tomoyo with a mischievous look in his eyes. Syaoran only glared and Sakura looked around confused. Several names passed before the finals ones came.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I saw that look on reincarnates face. That was not good, then the only people left are.. I realized their plan. ME AND SAKURA!!!!!!! I felt a blush rise up to my cheeks and turned away.  
  
(Back to normal)  
  
"Li Syaoran.. And..Sakura Kinomouto."  
  
Syaoran glared. Eriol only smiled innocently.  
  
"Now you know your partners for the trip."  
  
The last words were lost in Syaoran's ears as his world went black.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
Ah. just look at my cute descendant's face. The look on his face was priceless when he found out what I did to the drawing for names. Hmm. maybe I should talk to Tomoyo-san for some plans..  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I heard a Hoeee? Come out of my mouth when Terada-sensei said my name and Syaoran's. Not that I didn't want to be with him or anything. I was just too confused. Then Tomoyo would probably have her camera this whole trip. This is embarrassing. I heard something crash behind me. I stifled a giggle and turned around.  
  
"I think Syaoran has just fainted sensei." I said.  
  
I think he looks cute while sleeping.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
I glanced at Hiigawaza-kun. I giggled quietly when he looked at me and his eyes told me what he was up to. I could get so lost in those blue-gray depths. I should've brought my camera! The look on Sakura-chan's and Syaoran-kun's face were priceless. I bit back a sigh. There would be better things tp tape later.  
  
"So I expect everyone to go home, get their permission slip signed and help with the fundraiser. If we have enough money, we will go see more places. We are short by 12,050 Yen(A/N:um.. how much IS that in US dollars????) So we will need to work hard. Any questions?"  
  
The class shook their heads.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo smirked while Sakura and Syaoran looked very uncomfortable.  
  
Matchmaking Time..  
  
A/N: Let's see. I wonder how that was for a first chapter. Arrghh!! I think I'm going to work on Rayearth now. (PE tomorrow! My teacher is such a b**** at times.(sorry bout the swearing, I've just been through a VERY stressful day. Sigh) Um.. does anyone have suggestions for a kind of fundraiser and a plot for Tomoyo and Eriol to hatch? If you d, please leave me a e-mail or review and give me your suggestions! I accept flames.Ja ne!  
  
Next chappie: Car washing(A/N: I'm not sure about it but oh well. If I get any good suggestions, I will change it.^_^) Poor Syaoran and Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol are up to something. and might find something interesting themselves too.. (I just LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!=^_^=  
  
-Yume-damo-shirinai 


	2. Chappie 2: Car washing time!

A/N: I wonder how everyone likes the ficcy! Well, I was going to co-write this fic with my friend but right now, I really don't know. Well, I'm soo sorry! I can't believe I spell Syaoran wrong! Gomen gomen gomen. Well thanks to S+S fan for telling me I was spelling it wrong. (A/N: I fixed it now.) Well also, I did note that after reading my own story, I thought it was too short for my liking. So even though it will take longer for me to post, I will try to make every chapter at LEAST 5 pages long. If I can't do that Then you readers can flame me all you want. Umm.. Emerald Eyes? Okay the plot of the MRK fanfic is like, Umi goes back to Cephiro with her daughter(and Clef's) And Clef thinks that she betrayed him. And for the rest(Ferio,Fuu,Hikaru , and Lantis, )they play match maker for the two of them and leave them stranded on earth for 3 years.. Or is it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I wish I did. (sigh) Okay after I finish I need to work on my Science project. (sigh. SCIENCE SUCKS!!!!!)  
  
Chappie 2: Car washing time!  
  
Syaoran sighed how DID he get dragged in this? Dragging around a hose all day and a bucket of soap felt SOOO good to him. NOT. Oh yeah, Eriol and Tomoyo were evil too. They knew he could never turn down Sakura's puppy dog eyes.  
  
Getting water on his shirt for like the hundredth time today, he sat down and nearly knocked a bucket of soap over. How Eriol had made it throughout the whole day with an annoying smile on his face was a mystery. But then, Tomoyo and Eriol hadn't down anything.YET.  
  
(Eriol's POV)  
  
I do admit, keeping a smile on my face all day and acting all kind does suck. Especially after getting dumped with a bucketful of dirty water. Luckily I thought of a excuse.  
  
Just look at my cute descendant. Ha! I almost feel sorry for him. But I haven't even done my plan yet! Oh here comes Sakura! I hope Tomoyo-san has her camera ready.  
  
Eriol ran past Sakura in fake attempt to get a mop and ran straight into her soapy water. Getting splashed form bottom to toe, Eriol got up and hid a smile as he apologized hurriedly. Seeing the red blinking light of a camera behind him, he walked over to Syaoran and 'knocked' him down, right on TOP of Sakura. Who happened to be wearing a WHITE shirt at the time. Syaoran looked up and immediately blushed a tomato red.  
  
He was staring right at her chest. But he did had to admit, you could see her well formed curves. Getting all dirty thoughts out of his head, he got off of Sakura and zoomed off at a record-breaking speed.  
  
'Damn' Eriol muttered to himself, 'I need to get a stopwatch.' Then he took a look at Tomoyo. Damn she looked like an angel with her hair tied back you high, and her messy face just added to her appeal and..  
  
WACK!! Yamazaki hit Eriol hard on the back.  
  
Eriol choked out," What did you do that for?!?"  
  
Takahashi looked into his friend's eyes. Heh. It was obvious that he liked, or loved Tomoyo. He just put that thought in his head for later, right now he teased his friend.  
  
"I hit you because it looked like in were in LA-LA land."  
  
Eriol snorted indignantly and smirked. "What about you and Chiharu???"  
  
Takahashi blushed slightly and mumbled a bunch of nonsense.  
  
Eriol held his hand up to his ear."What?!? You say something? C'mon I'm not going to let you go until you SPILL."  
  
The gang sweatdropped watching Eriol chased (or hunt) Takahashi down. Surprising how a powerful magician could act like a 7-year-old at times.  
  
The chase didn't stop until Mr. Terada threatened to keep them in hotel arrest if they went to Singapore. The whole class giggling, Eriol and Takahashi went back to the boring job of car washing.  
  
You had to admit, the ideas and plots for matchmaking were much more fun.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Oh my god!!! I weakly said Hoee? As Tomoyo helped me up with a smirk on her face. Sometimes I swear I could yell out to the world about her love for Eriol. But then that would be mean. Luckily Touya wasn't here. God, if he ever saw Syaoran on top of my STARING at me. (A/N: She isn't aware that Syaoran was accidentally staring at her chest. ^_^) I don't want to think of what would happen.  
  
Unluckily for me, Touya just HAD to have his car washed today.  
  
(Narrator(  
  
So we leave our gang stuck in a car washing fundraiser with Touya trying to strangle Syaoran and trying to think of a title for a book on 10002 ways to torture Syaoran Li By :Touya Kinomouto. Unfortunately, he was preoccupied.  
  
A/N: I hope that was longer than the first chapter. Oh my gOD!!! You guys are too nice to me. And now counting all my reviews from other stories, my bro owes me 56 cents.. (sigh.. If only I have 1000 reivews.) Jk! Well I'm not going to give a preview of the next chappie, but they be at Tomoyo's house for a day-before-we-go-to-Singapore-sleepover. Going to work on A Clef and Umi Love Story now. Ja ne!!  
  
-Yume-damo-shirinai 


	3. Chappie 3: My oh myPoor Syaoran!

A/N: I think I'm getting sick. bitchy PE teachers!!! They always drive you CRAZY!!! Gawd, my teacher made us run out in the rain, 8 laps!!!! ( and I was only wearing my PE uniform which was a T-shirt and shorts! (cough, hack)Oooo and I just got an good idea for the next chappie!! Well I'm pretty much in a happy mood, besides coughing. Also does anyone know any good Yuki and Tohru fics from Fruits Basket????  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I'm just "borrowing" the characters for some fun! (sigh.) Why does CLAMP own all the good anime?  
  
Chappie 3: Sleepover a Tomoyo's! ( truth or dare..)  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura.  
  
"Did you say sleepover?? Well, I guess I could invite Eriol and Syaoran to my house with you for a Leaving tomorrow sleepover!"  
  
'And we could play stuff like strip poker and truth or dare..' Tomoyo thought. It would be hilarious to see Syaoran-kun a rubber chicken suit..  
  
Sakura waved a hand in front of Tomoyo's face. " Earth to Tomoyo!!! Are you still on Earth?!?!?"  
  
Tomoyo blinked a few times before shoving a picture of dark bluish -gray eyes out of her head.  
  
"We better go tell the boys. Just the four of us right?"  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
Eriol looked a Syaoran as a evil thought was going through his head. 'Hmm. a sleepover? How would our CUTE descendant here look in Sakura's cheerleading outfit??' He grinned then turned back to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran backed away from him while Eriol only grinned evilly.  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! One could hear Syaoran's screaming from VERY far away.  
  
A few hours later.. Daidouji Mansion(A/N: Well what else is it???)  
  
DING DONG.  
  
Tomoyo jumped out of her bed nearly running Sakura over in the process; she could wait to put her plan into action..  
  
Sakura looked at her with a rather startled expression." Phwee?"  
  
Eriol waited at the door, noticing a camera and smiling pleasantly at it. Inside he was fuming.; TOMOYO?!?! WHERE THE H---- are you?!?! I'm freezing and trying to hold onto Syaoran is no fun!' He sighed in relief as Tomoyo opened the door and let him in.  
  
"Where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked looking around. She held back as laughed as Eriol raised his hand up to show a struggling blur.  
  
"Didn't I say resistance was futile my cute descendant?" Eriol smirked and received a punch on his face. Tomoyo didn't notice and led them up to her largest guest room, where they would all be spending the night.  
  
A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Leaving Eriol and Syaoran at the room, she dashed down the stairs and greeted Takashi and Chiharu. Settling their belongs around on the many dressers and tables. The two sat down to wait for the rest.  
  
Sakura walked into the room with Tomoyo , Chiharu and Takahashi. Eriol kneeled down and kissed the girls' hands. Earning a I-AM-GOING-TO-HANG-YOU- UPSIDE-DOWN-AND-SERVE0YOU-HEAD-ON-A-PLATTER glare from Syaoran.  
  
Eriol smiled innocently while Takashi(A/N:Or is it Yamazaki? I'm sorry! I haven't read too much of the manga and I'm more used to the English names!) began one of his "talks" earning a smack from Chiharu, she asked,  
  
"What are we doing first?"  
  
Eriol and Tomoya exchanges EVIL glances and said at the same time,  
  
"Truth or Dare.."  
  
Syaoran gluped and scouted away headed straight for the door, when someone grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Tut. Tut. No backing out this time my cute descendant."  
  
AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: 1/7/03 I'm so sorry for not updating everyone! During Christmas Vacation I had to work and I didn't have time to write and Fanfiction!!! (I got home too late.) So my usual plan for balancing two fics now is alternate them. But then I'm planning to end my other fic soon so I can concentrate fully on Summertime's machmaking. Also to answer so of your questions, does anyone noticed the title? SUMMER. That's the main reason why I'm making their field trip so long. Maybe I should have made them go to camp. that would have made more sense..  
  
Anyways, I REALLY would LOVE suggestions for the next chappie for truth or dare. If I don't get that many, it's okay but the T or D might only be one chapter. If I get enough, I will make T or D two chapters long. Also is anyone around here go at poker?!?! SIIIIIGGHHHH I still have a stupid math project to do. Enough rambling now. JA ne!!  
  
-yume-damo-shirinai =^^= 


End file.
